


"From Now On, We Are Enemies"

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Series: Star Wars Playlist as Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, Dark, Gen, Hearing Voices, Manipulation, Minor Original Character, Minor Sheev creepiness, Missions, Obi-Wan Kenobi is in Over His Head, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Short, Short One Shot, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Force, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: "Blood mixed with rainwater and ran down Obi-Wan’s face in thin rivulets. He’d taken a hit to the head not two hours ago, not from this Dug, but from some jailers. He was off-balance, weak, vulnerable. Dugs know these things. Anakin breathed in, willing the Force to come to him.A wave of briny sea water splashed up from below, pouring into Anakin’s shelter and soaking his boots. /That animal knows something you don’t./"Anakin and Obi-Wan in the early years. Obi-Wan is beginning to realize that something is up."Heralded as a king before I had a birthday with double digits.Fit the crown to my head, but I was only a kid."- "From Now On We Are Enemies," Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, The Force & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Playlist as Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	"From Now On, We Are Enemies"

**Author's Note:**

> "Bargon wan che copa" - Huttese, lit. "There will be no bargain." Situational: "There will be no (more) negotiation."

Rain fell in stinging torrents, filling Anakin’s mouth and nose and eyes despite his best attempts to stay under the ledge. It stank of ozone and tasted like snow. Beyond the reaches of his little shelter, durasteel-grey clouds descended ever further upon the ocean and their little rock. Under the wind, Anakin could hear the tide. 

“Listen to me,” Obi-Wan shouted. “This will not help your people. If you kill me now, my people will know and they will come for you. They will have no mercy. I do not wish that fate upon anyone, you least of all.” He took another step back, small pebbles catching under his boot and rolling over the embankment’s edge. 

The Dug with the gnarled face advanced, shock batton clutched in his greedy, twisted little hands. “And why should I believe you now, Jedi _poodoo?_ I should kill you where you stand for what you’ve done.” 

“I’ve done nothing to you or your people,” Obi-Wan protests, raising his hands and crossing them behind his head. “Moreover, I am unarmed and at your mercy. Surely, your laws of honor call for a negotia-” 

A clap of thunder drowned out whatever Obi-Wan was planning on saying, accompanied by a flash of lightning so bright it whited out the world for a precious few moments. The storm was right on top of them, then.

When Anakin’s vision returned, the Dug was nearly on top of his Master, batton sending hissing jets of steam back into the air as he sent Obi-Wan scrambling backwards. “This is the end of your silver tongue, Jedi. _Bargon wan che copa.”_

Anakin swallowed the rage climbing up his throat in bitter streaks. _A Jedi knows only peace. He is one with the Force and the Force is with him._ Obi-Wan knew what he was doing. He always did, and he was always fine. _Reach out into the Force, Anakin. You will find peace there._

Blood mixed with rainwater and ran down Obi-Wan’s face in thin rivulets. He’d taken a hit to the head two hours ago, not from this Dug, but from some jailers. He was off-balance, weak, vulnerable. Dugs know these things. Anakin breathed in, willing the Force to come to him. 

A wave of briny sea water splashed up from below, pouring into Anakin’s shelter and soaking his boots. _That animal knows something you don’t._

“Friend, I assure you, this is not a wise choice.” That Dug was dreaming if he thought he could take Obi-Wan down, armed or not. 

_Every night at this time, there is a high tide._

“I assure you, it is.”

The Force leaped ahead, breaking through the wall between _now_ and _later_ and throwing an image into his mind, so vivid as to cover the very real one in front of him. 

_Obi-Wan steps back again, gathering the Force around him. It’s very simple, really. Jump over the Dug’s head and incapacitate him from behind. The ocean rumbles its agreement. Simple indeed._

_A wave larger than an apartment complex surges up the embankment, grey-blue and deep and sinister like the depths of Hell itself. Obi-Wan is taken by the sea. His head is dashed off a rock and he sinks to the bottom._

_Anakin stands at the cliff and weeps._

“Go on, Jedi, run away. Keep running.” The Dug took one last step forward, feinting a thrust with the batton. Obi-Wan’s boot hit the edge of the cliff. Rocks scattered. 

_Now._

The sound that came out of Anakin’s throat shouldn’t have been possible. It should have torn his vocal cords to shreds and left him choking on his own blood. Instead, it reverberated through the air and caught the ocean blow for blow, grabbing it and wrapping it in energy and forcing it back. _Don’t you touch him don’t you_ dare _touch him._

But, of course, the ocean could not be blamed for being an ocean, and it held its own rage as well, calling for Anakin to turn his ire to the thing that dared try and touch his Master, that _coward_ who thought himself a warrior. 

The Dug screamed as he was thrown into the harnessed ocean. The waves crashed back to the ocean. Anakin crashed down to the ground. 

_“Anakin!”_ Obi-Wan ran down the outcropping, sprinting all the way back to where he’d stashed Anakin before the Dug arrived. He dropped to his knees at Anakin’s side. “Anakin, what, _what,_ oh, Force, you shouldn’t have done that.” 

It was all Anakin could do to roll over and give his Master a dopey grin. He’s _so_ tired. He’s never felt so alive. “Anything for you, Master.” 

Obi-Wan grabbed him and hauled him into a hug. Distantly, as though it was happening to someone else, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s heart hammering in his chest, feel him glancing all around them as if waiting for a catastrophe. His Master was shaking. Anakin was beginning to come back to himself. 

“Anakin, Oh, Force, you can’t _do_ things like that.” Obi-Wan clutched him tighter, almost painful in his anxiety. 

A spark of irritation, so familiar to Anakin, bloomed in his gut. “Oh, sorry for _saving_ your _life,_ I guess.” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “That’s not, that’s not what this is about, Anakin. It- you have to be more _careful.”_

 _He’s afraid of you. Do you feel it? He’s jealous. He_ will _betray you, child, it’s only a matter of time._

That voice was not the Force. It was one he knew, but a mystery nonetheless. The voice kept whispering as Obi-Wan pulled him to his feet and put a hand to his forehead, tilting him this way and that to check his eyes for any sign of internal injury. Anakin tried to swallow the worst of his anger. 

_He will kill you to save himself. This is the way of the Force._

“Come, Padawan. We should get some dry clothes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little treat for me and a short thing to make this project at all manageable lmao. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll all enjoy reading it.  
> Don't be shy, leave a comment or find me on tumblr @chiafett or @postapocalyptic-cryptic-fic!  
> May the Force be with you


End file.
